Everyone Cries, Sometimes
by Ashley C
Summary: Fluffy Pansy/Draco songfic. While working on her Potions essay, Pansy sees a certain someone out the common room window.....


~*~Everyone Cries, Sometimes~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Pansy Parkinson doodled absently on her parchment that she was supposed to be using for her Potions essay that was due in two days. She looked up and said suddenly to her friend, Millicent Bulstrode, "I think I'll go take a walk."  
  
Millicent looked up as well and said, surprised, "You're done?"  
  
But Pansy was already rushing upstairs to get her cloak, and as soon as she came down she bolted out of the dungeon door and was gone within minutes.  
  
"'Bye," Millicent said sourly, returning to her own essay.  
  
*I'll always remember  
  
it was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
It ended too soon*  
  
She'd seen him out the slit of window in the common room, standing by himself by the lake. He wasn't exactly hard to pick out of a crowd, what with his silvery hair, he stood out a mile. Pansy walked slowly, so as not to startle him. Once she was directly behind him, she just stood there. He stared out over the lake, not even showing any sign that he noticed she was there. Pansy was amazed to see that glistening teardrops were sliding along his pale cheek. She was even more surprised when he didn't make any move to wipe them away.  
  
*You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed*  
  
"Gathering material for blackmail?" he asked suddenly, still not turning to look at her.  
  
"Not really," she responded softly.  
  
"Why not? It's such a beautiful opportunity," he scoffed.  
  
Pansy went in front of him and looked at him, staring deeply at him, drinking in all of him: his face, his gray eyes, reflecting the stormy sky. "Why would you say that?"  
  
He glanced down at her (he had to be at least three inches taller than she was) and replied, "I'm crying, you idiot." The statement was shockingly unemotional, as though he was telling her that the lake was full of water.  
  
"Everyone cries, sometimes," she said, looking up at the sky. "It's human nature. We're supposed to cry. It lets us let our feelings out." She turned her head to face his. "I'd be more worried if you didn't cry."  
  
He snorted. "I'm not supposed to cry. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys never cry."  
  
Pansy gave him a hard look. "Is that so? Then why are you doing it?"  
  
"Nevermind. Forget I said it."  
  
*In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry*  
  
They stood in uncomfortable silence for about a half a minute when he spoke up, "Why are you even here?"  
  
Pansy looked at her shoes. "I was worried about you," she said simply.  
  
It was his turn to be surprised. "Why would you be worried about me?"  
  
Pansy looked up at him again, staring him in the eye. "Even you need taking care of, Draco."  
  
"I don't need to be taken care of!" he spluttered. "I'm sixteen, not six! I can handle myself!"  
  
"I think you just need someone to love," she said softly, touching his shoulder. He jumped away, as if he'd been burned. "Don't be so nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous."  
  
"You just jump around like a grasshopper normally?"  
  
He smirked. "Does that appeal to you?"  
  
"Grasshoppers aren't a particular turn-on, no."  
  
*It was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure*  
  
"You're always so mean to everyone," Pansy continued.  
  
"Oh, so bad boys turn you on?"  
  
She glared ."I'm not finished."  
  
"Oh, please continue. I'm positively enthralled with your lectures," he said sarcastically.  
  
Pansy ignored him. "But I knew all along, you just want to be loved. It's just logical."  
  
For once, he didn't have a comeback to throw at her. Instead, he sniffed, "I'm loved perfectly fine, thank you."  
  
"So why are you crying?" she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
*You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed*  
  
Again, Draco didn't say anything. Pansy took this to her advantage and wrapped her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. Instead of putting his arms on her waist, like she'd predicted he would, he shoved her off. "Get away from me!" he yelled.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Just go away!" he screamed, tears spilling down his cheeks again. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
*In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry*  
  
Pansy turned to go up to the common room. The wind was especially cold on her face, though she couldn't understand why.  
  
'I'm crying,' she suddenly realized.  
  
"Pansy, wait," Draco called.  
  
"I'm leaving you alone, like you wanted!" she yelled back. "Or do you even know what you want anymore?"  
  
"Pansy, you're being ridiculous," he said. He'd caught up with her. She walked faster, angrily swiping the tears from her face.  
  
"I'm being ridiculous? All I wanted to do was make you feel better. And you start yelling at me like I got in a fist fight with you or something."  
  
*I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything all right*  
  
"Pansy, I really....you did make me feel better. See- no more tears!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He ran to catch up with her again. "Pansy, it's okay. Really, I'm not mad at you. I was just...surprised. My dad... he... I have a Death Eater initiation in two weeks, and he's making me go...."  
  
"I'll be sure to get front row seats, thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Pansy! Just listen to me!" With one swift movement, he'd grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him again.  
  
She stared at him. "I'm listening," she snapped impatiently.  
  
*I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon....*  
  
In an even quicker movement than before, Draco put his hands on her face, bringing it closer to him and kissed her.  
  
It was so soft, so gentle, it was better than Pansy had ever imagined it (and she had envisioned it, many times).  
  
*In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry*  
  
Pansy never forgot that day, even if Draco never kissed her again, even if they weren't 'together', it didn't matter.  
  
Pansy had some really great blackmail material on her hands, after all.  
  
  
  
~*~Finis~*~  
  
**  
  
A/N: Cute, no? I rather liked it.  
  
Disclaimer: "Cry" belongs to Mandy Moore and the person who wrote it. Pansy, Draco, & Millicent belong to J.K. Rowling, as does the setting(s?). The idea is technically mine, unless someone says otherwise :)  
  
Please Review!!! 


End file.
